Cotton County, Oklahoma
Cotton County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 6,193. Major roads Interstate 44 H.E. Bailey Turnpike US Route 70 US Route 277 US Route 281 Oklahoma State Highway 5 Oklahoma State Highway 5A Oklahoma State Highway 36 Oklahoma State Highway 53 Oklahoma State Highway 65 Geography Adjacent counties Stephens County (east) Comanche County (north) Clay County, Texas (south) Jefferson County (southeast) Wichita County, Texas (southwest) Tillman County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 76.99% White (4,768) 9.64% Native American (597) 6.99% Hispanic or Latino (433) 4.47% Other (277) 1.91% Black or African American (118) 13.4% (829) of Cotton County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cotton County has low rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.74 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Walters - 2,551 Towns Devol - 151 Randlett - 438 Temple - 1,002 Unincorporated communities Ahpeatone Cookietown Emerson Center Fivemile Corner Hooper Hulen Taylor Climate Fun facts * The county population has generally declined since 1920. In 1920, the population was 16,679. In 1930, it was 15,542. There was a brief increase in the late 1900s, but decline resumed in the 21st century. * The eastern portion of the county is in the Cross Timbers region. Its creeks and streams drain to the southeast into the Red River, which borders the county on the south. * Legend has it just before World War II the Devol oil refineries office was visited by the local Ku Klux Klan (KKK) in full dress whites and demanded the program manager fire all catholics at the plant in support of the pending war. The manager was said to reply “That is a good idea!….. one I had not thought of…. give me the weekend to think it over and I will let you know on Monday.” Monday morning the group returned to find the refinery was closed and the gate had a pad lock on it. The manager had moved himself and his family out of town on the Saturday train. After this closure the population was said to have dropped by 100 within a month. * Discovery of the nearby Burkburnett Oil Field in 1918 initiated a brief boom in Devol. At least two refineries were built in the area, along with several oil pipelines. The 1920 census showed the population was 1,936. The town had the first dynamo in the area used for power in one of the two dance halls. Devol is said to have had four churches, a lumber store, feed store, a hotel, two dance halls/bars, a brothel and hundreds of small structures to rent as a home during the growing Burk boom. However, the boom ended in 1922, and most of the people related to that business moved away. The town bank failed in 1927. In 1930, the population of Devol was only 328. The 1940 census showed 208 residents. * Devol never had a police force except the KKK. They were the enforcers of Friday night assaults, robberies, and church attendances. Also the ”Klan band” would play in the town center gazebo in the summer time. The local two-cell jail stands to this day. * Randlett is served by Big Pasture Public Schools, a rural consolidated school system. * Cookietown was named for a mercantile at the crossroads owned by Marvin Cornelius, circa 1928. The storeowner was noted for giving cookies to children. * The Cotton County Electric Mills are located west of Temple. Category:Oklahoma Counties